Ezera 1-S2 Normal
chance to decrease Hit Chance for 1 turn. ( ) | En01Skill2 = Sacred Grace | En01Skill2CD = 3 turns | En01Skill2Desc = Elson gives blessing to all allies, alternating between increasing Attack or Defense for 1 turn. ( ) | En01Skill3 = Light Cascade | En01Skill3CD = 4 turns | En01Skill3Desc = Elson attacks all enemies with a sacred light. Revives all allies with 15% Health. | En02 = Mossy Testudo | En02Desc = A raging wanderer roaming wherever the wind leads. | En02Lv = 9 | En02Elem = Earth | En02Class = Knight | En02Sign = Taurus | En02CP = 2,717 | En02Skill1 = Bite | En02Skill1Desc = Mossy Testudo bites the enemy, dealing damage proportional to the enemy's Health. | En02Skill2 = Shell Spin | En02Skill2CD = 2 turns | En02Skill2Desc = Mossy Testudo attacks all enemies by spinning in its shell, and decreases Attack for 1 turn. After using this skill, he is granted increased Defense for 1 turn. ( ) | En03 = Tirel Spearman | En03Desc = A soldier devoted to the Goddess. | En03Lv = 9 | En03Elem = Earth | En03Class = Warrior | En03Sign = Capricorn | En03CP = 2,717 | En03Skill1 = Pierce | En03Skill1Desc = Tirel Spearman attacks the target with a spear, decreasing max Health by . | En03Skill2 = Strong Lunge | En03Skill2CD = 2 turns | En03Skill2Desc = Tirel Spearman stabs the enemy and dispels one buff. Ignores the enemy's Defense by . | En04 = Breeze Silva | En04Desc = A toxic branch tainted by dark powers. | En04Lv = 9 | En04Elem = Earth | En04Class = Soul Weaver | En04Sign = Aquarius | En04CP = 2,594 | En04Skill1 = Root Attack | En04Skill1Desc = Breeze Silva attacks with a root, with a chance to decrease Speed for 2 turns. ( ) | En04Skill2 = Earthen Heal | En04Skill2CD = 2 turns | En04Skill2Desc = Breeze Silva recovers ally's Health by with the power of nature. When the ally's Health is less than 30%, Breeze Silva heals an additional . | En05 = Moss Dragona | En05Desc = A young, roaming Dragon that has crossed the forest. | En05Lv = 9 | En05Elem = Earth | En05Class = Warrior | En05Sign = Aries | En05CP = 2,668 | En05Skill1 = Toxic Breath | En05Skill1Desc = Moss Dragona releases Toxic Breath at the enemy, with a chance each to inflict two poison effects for 2 turns. ( ) | En05Skill2 = Poison Breath | En05Skill2CD = 2 turns | En05Skill2Desc = Moss Dragona releases condensed Toxic Breath at the enemy. When the enemy is already affected by poison, uses Poison Breath one more time. | AP = 4 | Region = Ezera | RewEq01 = Leather Chestpiece | RewEq02 = Leather Headgear | RewEq03 = Studded Club | RewEq04 = Leather Shoes | RewHero01 = Verdant Seed | RewHero02 = Swamp Angara | RewHero03 = Mud Flux | RewItem01 = Blessing of Orbis | RewItem02 = Blazing Rage | RewItem03 = Eternal Forest Dust | RewItem04 = Sharp Spearhead }}